1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an audio-visual display device in the nature of a terrarium having therein moving small-scale replicas of living creatures.
2. The Prior Art
Terrariums are well-known. They comprise enclosures which contain soil for the indoor growing of plants. They are characterized by total or almost total enclosure so that the humidity within the terrarium is usually higher than that of the surrounding room. At least one transparent sidewall in the terrarium permits light to reach the plants therein for purposes of growth and permits viewing and enjoyment of the scene including growing plants therein.
Some prior terrariums are known to have had fixed figures and artifacts therein on a miniature scale. For example, some prior terrariums were configured to have a gravel stripe therethrough, representing a stream, with a miniature bridge structure thereover. Sometimes, a miniature figure of a man would be included in such a terrarium. In all known prior art structures, such miniature figures were fixed and stationary.